


Cheiloproclitic

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Altered Mental States, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, My First Work in This Fandom, posting it here cause tumblr's going to shit, this is the first of many more explorations into angst, you cant expect the biggest masterpiece you've ever read from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John's mental health is declining and he doesn't want to live alone anymore.Enter Smii7y.





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr account:  
> satan-souls.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback appreciated :)

Smii7y had always been attracted to John, Kryozgaming. The Canadian was particularly attracted to the older male’s lips, they were full and in a lovely shade of light pink. Oh, those lips did so many unspeakable things to Smii7y, whenever he tried to acquire a quick glance his eyes stayed for half an eternity. He couldn’t help but love the beauty-mark just above John’s upper lip.  
He had dreamed of passionately kissing those lips for a while now, but he could keep himself from jumping his best friend. He was really worried about what the possible outcome could be, and he loved John too much to let him go. It wasn’t even romantic love, he just wanted to keep the other in his life by all means necessary.

Smii7y had kept his ‘forbidden’ feelings hidden from John for a long time, successfully, but holding back had gotten harder in these past few months. John’s mental state had worsened and he wanted to live with a friend to keep him steady. Smii7y just HAD to offer John to move in with him and after getting the permission to immigrate to Canada, John packed his things.  
One day he stood in front of Smii7y’s door. The American asked his best friend to help him with the baggage in the trunk of the yellow cab. Smii7y was a little disappointed when John had run off without even hugging him after he had agreed to help. John had always had a special warmth to him and he liked hugging the taller male.  
John had, surprisingly, only needed 4 suitcases to pack all of his clothes. ‘He must be a packing genius’ Smii7y thought.

A decently sized guestroom had been made up for John, Smii7y prided himself on assembling the bed and wardrobe all by himself. The walls were kept in a simplistic white and the floor, similar to the rest of the flat, was was parquet. In the middle, somewhat hidden under the queen-sized bed, lay a light gray carpet. Despite the simplicity of the room John continued to thank Smii7y for about the next two months, and John had hugged the metaphorical shit out of the younger male after they had carried the last suitcase up the stairs.

Smii7y needed some time to get used to the aspect of a roommate, such a good-looking one at that, but a month later the two friends had gotten into a routine. They had synchronized their breakfast and dinner habits the fastest, but they still couldn’t get used to the other’s editing schedule. Filming wasn’t a problem for them, on the contrary. They had started filming more and more videos alone together. Fitz, Swagger or Jayyy did occasionally join them, but it was mostly just the two best friends playing games.  
“Best friend”, Smii7y was a tad hurt when John said called him that, but yet he was too shy to even call John handsome unironically. He needed to loosen up, but that seemed impossible. John was around my constantly and the American was on his mind every single second he spent awake, Smii7y had weirdly enough also had dreamt of John. His lips, in particular, those damned lips.

One day, after filming videos for more than 5 hours and editing them afterward, at around 3 am, someone knocked on the door to Smii7y’s room. John opened the door without waiting for an answer and just held out a bottle of vodka and a packet of cigarettes. Sure, Smii7y had drunken alcohol before but smoking was new to him, excluding the one time he took a drag of John’s vape and coughed up half of his lungs. Despite the not so great experiences he had the Canadian set down his headphones, stood up and stretched his arms. His roommate grinned and left the doorway, presumably to get seated on the sofa in the more or less spacious living room.

That night Smii7y and John not only managed to completely empty the bottle of vodka, but also various other containers of alcoholic substances. They had a great night and talked the most they ever had in their time of sharing a flat. What a shame that the next day neither of them would remember the flirtatious conversations. Their hangovers were horrible and they barely managed to drag themselves out of Smii7y’s bed, which they had apparently shared.

Smii7y was the first to get up, he put on slippers and walked into the kitchen to prepare coffee. John had yet to join the Canadian and after waiting for about 7 minutes, Smii7y took two filled mugs back to his room. There he saw John, his left arm was covering his eyes and tears glistened on his cheeks, Smii7y placed the cups on his bedside table and hopped on the bed.  
The younger one reached his hand out pull the arm off of John’s eyes but quickly changed his mind instead of deciding to just let his hand rest on the other’s arm.

Affectionately Smii7y began to stroke John’s arm, it was surprisingly hairless, and only stopped once John had uncovered his blue eyes. Those same eyes were now red from crying, but Smii7y adored them nonetheless. With a sudden burst of confidence the younger male started caressing the other’s pale cheeks. John liked the feeling of warmth, it gave him comfort, and as his friend was about to pull his hand away, he trapped the hand under his bigger one. Heat rose to Smii7y’s cheeks and he turned his head away from John. He didn’t want the other to know about the feelings he had harbored, for fuck’s sake John was his best friend, not his lover. John, on the other hand, put his unoccupied hand under Smii7y’s chin, turned his head and sat up. This was the closest they had ever been and Smii7y had a hard time breathing, a second later, however, he didn’t need to. John’s lips were skillfully, yet cautiously placed on his own. He melted into the kiss and wrapped up in each other’s company they forgot about time itself.


End file.
